Never and Forever
by BlossomsCherry
Summary: They escaped. Only to be caught 3 years later. "Do not make me whack your head with my flute you horny bastard" Sasuke is in for one hell of a time with his captured AGAIN mate, Sakura. "Tenten wha- PUT THAT KUNAI DOWN BEFORE YOU HURT SOMEBODY!" "THAT IS THE POINT YOU WHITE-EYED FREAK! YOUR WHITE EYES ARE HORRID! No offence Hinata!" "None taken Hehe" "HINATA-CHAN GIMME MY RAMEN!"
1. Found

**Never And Forever**

The silver moon shone above the over lit village of Konohagakure. Many people were already closing their shops and markets to get some good night's sleep. What they didn't know, is that 4 men were looking for their long lost mates...

**Morning**

A young girl stretched in her bed while giving a big yawn. Her name was Haruno Sakura.

_**Haruno Sakura**_

_Age: 18_

_Birthday: March 28_

_Likes: Music, Training, Singing and Playing on her flute_

_Dislikes: Sad people, Teased for her large forehead_

_Family: Half-Sisters Ino, Hinata and Tenten._

_Parents: Deceased._

_Personality: Kind towards everyone, Protective towards her Half-Sister, Childish in a cute way._

_Appearance: Knee-length Coral Pink Hair and **Neon-**Green Eyes ( art/Neon-green-167147594 )_

She sat up in her bed and looked around with sleepy Grass green eyes. Whenever she is tired or sleepy, her eyes are Grass green but whenever she is awake and playful her eyes are Neon-green. She is the only girl from the Haruno clan to be born into it.

In the room next to Sakura's was a fragile young girl already awake and awaiting today's surprises. Her name was Haruno Hinata.

_**Haruno Hinata**_

_Age: 18_

_Birthday: December 27_

_Likes: Music, Dancing, Singing, Reading and Playing on her flute with her sister, Sakura_

_Dislikes, Being a burden, Teased for being disowned, Her clan_

_Family, Half-Sisters Ino, Tenten and Sakura_

_Parents: True parents: Disowned her. Adoptive parents: Deceased._

_Personality: Shy but Protective towards her Half-Sisters_

_Appearance: Knee-length Midnight Blue Hair and Silver Eyes ( albums/ad96/bloodyemogir/?action=view¤t;=Silver_ &newest=1 )_

The reason her name was Haruno because she was disowned by her clan as they all thought that she was too weak to be part of them and that she spends too much time with Sakura, Ino and Tenten. She was originally from the Hyūga clan. She was found by Tenten and Sakura when she was left in the forest floor, badly beaten by her clan and on the brink of death, but luckily Sakura learned medical jutsus and she was able to survive. She was only 7 years old then while both Tenten and Sakura were 8. Since then she was part of the Haruno clan.

The room across from Hinata's lay a girl on the floor, polishing her weapons. Her name was Haruno Tenten.

_**Haruno Tenten**_

_Age: 18_

_Birthday: March 3_

_Likes: Music, Singing, Weapons, Training and Painting_

_Dislikes: Being **too** girly, Being called weak_

_Family: Half-Sisters Ino, Hinata and Sakura_

_Parents: True Parents: Unknown. Adoptive Parents: Deceased._

_Personality: Tomboy, Protective towards her Half-Sisters, Childish in a cute way_

_Appearance: Mid-thigh length Coffee Brown Hair and Chocolate Brown eyes ( images?q=tbn:_BelMiI_7RQ )_

Tenten didn't have parents to begin with. She was abandoned at birth when her parents didn't want her. She was found by Sakura's parents while Sakura was yet to be born in a few days time. Since then she was part of the Haruno clan.

The room next to Tenten's and across from Sakura's was occupied by a girl who sat at her vanity table, staring at her reflection. Her name was Haruno Ino.

_**Haruno Ino**_

_Age: 18_

_Birthday: September 23_

_Likes: Music, Dancing, Singing, Beauty, Flirting and Painting with her sister Tenten_

_Dislikes: Being called weak_

_Family: Half-Sisters Sakura, Tenten and Hinata_

_Parents: True Parents: Unknown. Adoptive Parents: Deceased._

_Personality: Girly, Protective towards her Half-Sisters_

_Appearance: Mid-thigh length Platinum Blonde hair and **Neon**-Blue eyes ( images?q=tbn:ANd9GcS97W2nEkIiaiuV_7uQw- )_

Ino's clan, the Yamanaka Clan, packed and left while Ino was at the Academy that day. Sakura, Hinata and Tenten was walking that way when they saw Ino crying on the deserted streets. From that day on, Ino was part of the Haruno clan. Ino was only 10 years old when that happened.

A year later when they were all 11, Konoha was attacked by some unknown ninjas and they were too young to fight back, so they had to pay the price of loosing their parents/adoptive parents when the enemy catched up to the running civilians.

The loss left them with only each other and a destroyed village.

**A few minutes later**

They were all at the place where Konoha 9 usually meets.

Sakura was sitting Indian styled while playing on her Chinese Bamboo flute; the tip on her lips and the base going to the right. Sakura wore a red small shirt that is loose and only reached 2 inches under her breast, so it's hanging. She wore bandages from the top of her breast down to her waist and she wore tight black mid-thigh shorts with blood red 3 inch mini skirt. She wore her forehead protector around her neck like a necklace. The cloth was red with small white circles running down the edges. Her knee-length Coral pink hair was up in a messy bun with a French braid running in front of it. In her hair, was 3 small streaks of Coffee Brown, Platinum Blonde and Midnight Blue, representing her Half-Sisters.

Tenten was sitting on top of the wooden block Sakura occupies and her legs were thrown over the edge of the wood while she polished her weapons. Tenten wore a pink sleeveless blouse and dark green mid-thigh shorts. Her appearance is a reference to the Chinese culture. Her forehead protector is on her forehead. The cloth was pink with small white circles running down the edges. Her mid-thigh length Coffee brown hair is up in two twin Panda buns on the top of her head. In her hair, was 3 small streaks of Coral Pink, Platinum Blonde and Midnight Blue to represent her Half-Sisters.

Ino was lying on her stomach on the top of an other wooden block while listening to Sakura playing on her flute. Ino wore a short purple vest like blouse with a raised collar, a skirt that was cut off on the sides and bandage on her stomach and legs. Her forehead protector was around her waist like a belt. The cloth was purple with white circles running down the edges. Her mid-thigh length Platinum Blonde hair was up in a messy side bun while a stylish French braid was running at the front. It also has 3 small streaks of Coffee Brown, Midnight Blue and Coral Pink, representing her Half-Sisters.

Hinata was sitting next to Sakura, meditating. She wore a baby blue sleeveless blouse and dark blue knee-length pants. Her forehead protector around her head like headband. The cloth was baby blue with white circles running down the edges. Her knee-length Midnight Blue hair was put into a high side ponytail. It also has 3 small streaks of Coffee Brown, Coral Pink and Platinum Blonde to represent her Half-Sisters.

**Konoha 9 consists of:**

Sakura Haruno

Ino Haruno

Tenten Haruno

Hinata Haruno

Kiba Inuzuka

Sai (Last name unknown)

Shino Aburame

Rock Lee

Chōji Akimichi

**Their Senseis**

_Kurenai_ Yūhi

Kakashi Hatake

Asuma Sarutobi

Might Guy

Everyone was here minus Kakashi Hatake, who was always late for everything.

**POOF**

"Sorry I'm late. I got lost on the path of life"

"LIAR!" Kiba yelled while pointing an accusing finger at the Silver haired sensei, who was just crouching on a tree branch and was looking at them _innocently_.

Kakashi wears the standard Konoha shinobi outfit along with iron plated gloves from his ANBU days. Kakashi's personality is further emphasised by his generally lazy expression, aloof manner, relaxed voice, and minimalist attitude. In serious situations, however, he is shown to have a very stern and intense look. Another noticeable feature to Kakashi, other than his unique left eye, is the thin scar running over it and down to his cheek. He is a tall, fit ninja, is characterised by his tall and spiky silver hair, forehead protector regularly covering his scarred left eye, and his chronically visible mask.

Kurenai just shook her head at Kakashi's lame excuse for being late.

Kurenai is a kunoichi with long and black, shoulder-length untamed hair, and very unique eyes that are red in colour, with an additional ring in them similar to the Rinnegan, albeit less ripples. She wears make-up consisting of red lipstick and purple eye shadow. Her regular outfit consists of a red mesh armour blouse with only the right sleeve visible. Over this is very broad material which resembles bandages with a pattern on it similar to those of rose thorns. Her hands and upper thighs are also wrapped in bandages and she wears the Konoha forehead protector and regular shinobi sandals.

Asuma puffed a ball of smoke from his cigarette and rolled his eyes.

Asuma had brown eyes, short, black spiky hair and beard. His clothing consisted of the standard Konoha ninja uniform with the sleeves rolled up half way, flak jacket, regular shinobi sandals and forehead protector. He also wore the Twelve Guardian Ninja sash that had the kanji for "Fire" (火) marked on it around his waist, a pair of black bangles and bandages wrapped around the arms of his sleeves.

Guy, however, became a … little too... hyper?

"YOSH! MY RIVAL OF TIME HAS COME! I CHALLENGE YOU TO 100 LAPS AROUND KONOHA AND IF I LOOSE THEN I'LL DO 1000 PUSH-UPS AND 2000 SIT-UPS!"

Guy is a tall and well-built man with high cheek-bones, thick eyebrows and black hair cut in a bowl style. Guy also wears a green jumpsuit, orange striped leg warmers and the standard Konoha flak jacket, though it's normally unzipped. His forehead protector, is on a red cloth and is worn around his waist, like a belt.

Konoha 9 and the 3 senseis (Kakashi, Asuma and Kurenai) stopped what they were doing and looked at Guy while silence appeared.

Sakura still had her flute at her lips but she stopped playing after Guy's outburst and was now staring at him, along with everyone else, with a bored expression on her face while her eyes seemed to have a glow of entertainment in them. Tenten stopped polishing her weapons and was looking at the scene before her with a twitching eyebrow. Hinata stopped meditating and was looking at Guy through one peeked open silver eye. Ino just looked annoyed because the music was gone.

When Sakura thought it was enough for the silence, she played her flute again but only to create the noise of the 'Dun Dun Dun'. The place errupted into laughter.

**In the Shadows**

4 men were each looking at a specific girl.

Crimson Red eyes were locked to the Cherry-Haired Woman. He was amused at the bored expression on her face while the entertainment danced in her Neon-Green Irises. He was enchanted at the way she played on her flute just mere moments ago. Even though he already had her a few years back, she was still able to escape from his place and it took him 3 years to find her; he will never let her go. He watched her with _longing_ eyes and he replayed the scene in his head when he came home that night from the hunting with the guys and found her gone...

**Flashback**

_Crimson Red Eyes Man POV_

_I ran in the forest with the 3 others behind me. My mark burned on my neck but I don't know why. The rest said that it had something to do with my mate. At that thought in mind, I sped up and I nearly reached the castle._

_We all barged in through the front door and sped up to our respective rooms. When I opened my door, however, I knew something was of when there wasn't a trace of my mate but the refreshing Watermelon scent that I started to take a liking for._

_I sniffed the air and followed the small lingering scent of my mate's body lotion and I smelled it the strongest at the window, as if she forced herself out of here. I still admire her flexibility._

_I got to one conclusion when my companions barged right into my door withan alarmed and frantic look on their faces._

_**They escaped...**_

**O_O -Blink- -Blink- I.. think I done it a little too detailed. But oh well.**

**REVIEW PLEASE AND YOU'LL GET A KISS FROM ANY CHARACTER YOU WANT!**

**The boys: HEY! NOBODY KISSES _MY _SAKURA / HINATA / TENTEN / INO! -earthquake-**

**The girls: O_o WTF?**

**In the Former land of Whirlpool!**

**Kushina: Kay I know I'm dead and all but DON'T MAKE ME COME BACK FROM THE DEAD AND KILL YOU YA KNOW! **

Okay enough drama and more review.

-PUPPY POUT AND TEARY EYES- PWEASE PWEASE PWEASE!

Ahem. Back to the main reason.

PLEASE REVIEW AND -whispers- you will get those kissed -raising eyebrow-

The boys: NANI?

MM: -looks at the boys with a shadow on my top half head and raises a shaking fist as in challenging-

The boys: -smirk/grin but the bodies get smaller as I tower over them in a giant's size and purple flames behind me and a big vein popping on my forehead and fist-

**Buh Bye!**

**MoonlightMidnight x**


	2. Kidnapping Whats Theirs

**Never and Forever**

Just looking at the girls they had before already made their hearts flutter and their minds to spin. Unlike the girls, they actually fell in love with them. While they were searching for them during those 3 years, girls threw themselves at them because they were considered either 'hot' or 'handsome'.

Endless nights were spent with dreams of their mates and their inner demon was restless. It demanded their female's touch and smell. They were hurt by the fact that their females ran away but they understand their intentions because their mothers told them that they were taken from their homes as well and they felt insecure with the fact that a vampire wants them to be lovers for eternity.

This time, though, the girl won't have a chance to escape. Never again.

**After Training**

Panting slightly, Sakura walked over to a thick tree that provided the cooling shade while her hands were folded on her waist. She collapsed onto the floor and pushed a strand Platinum Blonde Hair out of her face and behind her ear. She sat with her legs tucked underneath her and he got her flute out of it's specially made pocket and started to play a Chinese tune while closing her eyes. The tune was going by the name of 'Flowers In a Riot of Color'.

Soon, Tenten came jumping down from the tree branches. She sat herself next to Sakura with her legs straight in front of her. She leaned on the tree trunk and listened to the music as it relaxed her muscles.

Hinata came jogging towards them and she too, sat herself on the floor with her legs tucked under her and joined in with the relaxing music of the 'Flowers In a Riot of Color'. Her face calm and collected like how Sakura's was.

Ino sprinted for them on the crown of the trees and she jumped down gracefully. She sat herself on the floor with both of her legs bent and on either side of her. She got a pencil and a sheet of crumbled piece of paper out of her weapon pouch and continued to draw whatever she started.

With the scenery of the brown and yellow leaves of Autumn, the girls let their hair down and now it pooled around their sitting forms and when the golden ray of sun shined on them, it created an eerily beautiful halo of pink, yellow, brown and black shine upon them.

The gentle breeze made their hair fly with it and a few crumbled leaves from the ground floated around them until it got carried away.

**In the Tree Opposite The Girls**

This view the boys got of this scene was just enchanting and nice. The beauty of their mate only made the guys love them even more.

The scent of Watermelon (Sakura), Mango (Tenten), Melon (Hinata) and Raspberry (Ino) tickled their noses and it drove their inner demon mad. It demanded their female touch, the feel of their skin, their voices and just simply having the girls in their arms would be the only thing the inner demon needed to remain calm.

The inner demon was nearly at it's peak to explode with the need of their mate.

"Sasuke? When are we taking action?" The man with Light Brown eyes and Dark Brown hair that was pulled into a ponytail that made it looked like a pineapple asked his friend. His name was Nara Shikamaru. His mate was Ino.

"Yes Teme! I want my Hina-chan back!" A man with Azure eyes and Golden Spiky hair demanded his friend. His name was Uzumaki Naruto. His mate was Hinata.

"Uchiha. My inner demon wants it's mate back and soon" A man with Silver eyes and Coffee Brown hair that was pulled into a low ponytail hissed. His name was Hyuga Neji. His mate was Tenten.

"Hn. Tonight. And Hyuga, don't think for one second that only your inner demon wants his mate back" A man with Crimson Red eyes and Raven hair that stuck up at the back hissed back. His name was Uchiha Sasuke. His mate was Sakura.

They smirked and vanished from their hiding place. They won't be seen again until the middle of the night to claim what was rightfully theirs.

**At night**

_**11:30**_

Sasuke mentally kept the time in check as he strolled down the streets. It was nearly empty minus the drunk men and women from the bars on the street. Many women came to him and it took almost everything for him not to kill them. Pushing their fake breasts, the cloth barely covering anything made him want to vomit. He just pushed them off and ignored their flirting as he continued on towards the house the girls shared.

_**11:45**_

It took him 15 minutes to escape the drunk women, he mentally growled. _Just a waste of time_.

He was now outside Sakura's window, perched on a thick branch of a Cherry Tree. Just staring at her was what he's doing. Judging by her facial expression, she was asleep.

He silently opened her window and slid into her room, the Watermelon smell he often dreamt about hitting him face first. Just looking at Sakura made him feel like he was looking at an angel.

Her head rested on her white pillow with her hair fanning out around her like a beautiful halo. Her long black lashes rested on her cheek and her lips parted slightly, taking in soft breaths. The even rise and fall of her chest calmed his inner demon.

A lock of hair which was dyed a Platinum Blonde fell across her eyes. Sasuke reached out his fingers and felt the electricity run through his body when his finger tips brushed her cheek.

_'Her skin is softer than I remembered' _

He let a small smile appear on his face when she leaned into his touch. He looked over to her side table to see the clock and saw the time.

_**11:59**_

It was time they go. He gently lifted the covers from her limp form and he noticed that she wore a rather small nightgrown. It was a pale peach in colour with think straps, tight string just below her breasts and it fully reached down to her mid-thigh. It had a pale pink swirl pattern on the bottom.

He lifted her into his arms with care, and he was amazed at how warm her body was. Her peachy skin looking quiet dark compared to his deathly pale skin. He kissed her on the forehead tenderly and jumped off into the night...

**Morning**

Sakura awoke when the sunlight hit her face, harshly glaring at her to wake up and get ready for the day. She would have even moved if not for the arms wrapped tightly around her waist and a hot breath on the back of her neck. She went rigid still.

"Found you" His husky scent of Cinnamon Apples invaded her nose and she can only utter one word out...

"Sasuke"

**Ok that was kinda short but I need to study. -STUPID SCHOOL MAKING ME DO TESTS-**

**-Ahem- YAY! SMEXY BOYS FINALLY MAKING AN APPEARANCE! -squeals-**

**-Tummy growls-**

**GRR I. Need. A. COOKIE!**

**Review or I won't get a cookie and this story will live no more! -wails of sorrow-**

**MoonlightMidnight x **

_()_x()_

___O_O_ P.S. I REALLY REALLY NEED THAT COOKIE!  


**HAPPY DAY/NIGHT YOUNG GRASSHOPPER!**

_P.S x2 I REALLY had to say that :D_


	3. Marking

**Never and Forever**

Shock was all she could feel. The warm breathing on her neck didn't help either.

"Missed me?" His voice was velvety. It made memories resurface. Memories she fought hard to forget.

_A giggle. A chuckle. A laugh._

_His lips found their way onto her cheeks, then the corners of her lips, down her neck and to the base of her throat. He sucked a little and removed his lips when an angry red mark appeared on her creamy skin. A mark. A proof that she was taken by someone. The someone being Sasuke Uchiha, Prince of Vampires. _

_Outside, she kept on a happy mask, but on the inside, she was slowly dying. She didn't want to be here. She just wanted to go home in Konohagakure. She have faced so many tragedies in her life. First, her big brother, Kaede, got brutally killed, his stomach have been ripped open, his heart got cut out and then his head was disconnected from his neck. Then, the unfamiliar ninjas killed her parents. Now, she was kidnapped by a vampire, whom calls her his mate for life. _

_She just wanted to avenge her big brother. The man who killed her parents and Kaede was the same disgusting man. He kills his victims first and if they are girls, he pleasures himself, raping their dead bodies. Sakura have witnessed that with Tenten, Ino and Hinata when her mother was killed. _

_That man was called Jiro Takemi. He was handsome but Sakura could see through his act as a polite gentleman. **Polite. Gentleman. Gentlemen** don't kill and rape people. He has shoulder length purple hair and matching eyes. He held no regret for what he had done and because of that, Sakura despised the man. She trained day and night to get stronger and avenge her family. She told the girls that she doesn't care how selfish she sounded, she will be the one to kill Jiro. They were a little hurt but understood. They weren't Sakura's blood related sisters, so they know how she feels._

_Sasuke's cold lips found hers and he pressed onto it hard. Rough kisses, hard sucks. She was used to it in a mere month. He constantly marks her neck but he never really pressures her into anything. Sakura could tell that he wanted to have his way with her, but he held back since he knew she was still uncomfortable with him and she was still trying to process the fact that she was bounded to him forever._

_At that moment, she decided that she won't be part of Sasuke's 'Mate' Life._

Back to the present, Sasuke was wondering why she was so silent. He just asked if she have missed him and she just becomes silent. He tightened his arms around her waist and he felt her relax a little.

"How did I get here?" Her soft voice quivered a bit but it was still strong. Oh, How Sasuke missed her voice, as sweet as honey.

"I finally found you" Sakura could practically **hear **him smirk. She could only blink before she felt a stinging pain on her neck and she drowned into darkness...

**Sasuke POV**

Her blood tastes even better than 3 years ago. It was refreshing like cool water straight from the mountains. It tastes of cherries. The blood I drank from other victims for the past 3 years were also good but not this good. The girls that clinched to me in the past tasted like dirt and I could taste the selfishness and lust in it.

I pulled away and a thin trail of blood travelled onto the black pillow. It was perfect crimson awfully perfect from my opinion. Now that I drank from her, I added a little of my own blood into her blood system. A mark if a fan appeared like a tattoo on the back of her left shoulder blade. It glowed a faint red until it calmed into the real colours of my clan's mark. The Uchiha Fan. The top being red and the bottom being white. From now on, if Sakura escaped the walls of this castle again, I would know her whereabouts. If a man touched her, I would know about it.

I smirked.

**No more running. Sakura.**

Getting up from my bed, I tucked in Sakura tightly so she won't be cold, then proceeded going from the room. Going through various hallways, I stopped in front of a wooden door. I pushed it open, ignoring the creaks of the old door, and walked into the room. It was the library. I already saw Shikamaru and Neji sitting at the circular table and I sat myself next to Neji. Not even a second later, Naruto burst into the room with a pained expression and an angry red hand shaped mark on his cheek.

I smirked. "Tough girl?"

Naruto pouted and nodded while he sat down between me and Shikamaru. "I didn't do anything! She just slapped me! Hinata-chan!" He whined.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes while Neji just chuckled.

"Hn"

"Troublesome"

"Whatever"

"Did you mark yours yet?" I asked them all

They all nodded and got a far away look. They were probably thinking about their mate's blood.

We then continued on thinking about our mates.

**Sakura POV**

Snapping my eyes open, I stared blankly at the white ceiling with sleepy, half-lidded eyes. The moments before I fell into darkness entered my mind and you could pretty much say I wasn't sleepy anymore.

Sitting up quickly I felt pain on my shoulder. I put a hand on it and felt the skin burn. I walked over to the full length mirror I turned a little and uncovered my shoulder. I gasped. There on my shoulder was a red and white fan. I know what kind of fan it is. It's the Uchiha Fan. I saw it on Sasuke's shirt and it's painted on the wall.

I then looked over my appearance. I looked like a mess. My Neon-Green eyes were a little bloodshot and my skin was pale. My hair was messed up from the sleep and the dyed lock of Platinum Blonde kept bugging me.

I pursed my lips. I had to find the girls to make sure they were all right.

The door was locked. I sighed. My chakra was full and I am ready to kick someone up North. And I really hope that the someone would be a certain Uchiha. I pulled my fist back and launched it at the door. Pieces of wood flew around me and some got caught in my hair's tangles. But I could care less. Right now I had to find the girls. I felt for someone's chakra but I only felt 4 familiar ones I did not wish to meet. (It was the boys) Running down the hallway silently, I followed wherever my instincts were telling me to go. My pink hair flowed behind me and sometimes tickled the bend of my legs and behind my knees.

A door to my right came of it's hinges and flew across the hallway. I went into a fighting position. My legs spread apart slightly, my knees bent a little, my right hand fisted, my right arm bent and in front of my chest and my left arm spread out in front of me.

From the smoke, came my brown haired sister that goes by the name Tenten, looking no better than me. She wore a light blue nightgown that went down to her mid-thighs like mine and she had dark blue leaf patterns on the bottom of her dress. A string was attached in the fabric right under her breast. Her hair was slightly fuzzy.

She noticed me and we grinned at each other. She hugged me tight and I hugged her back.

**Normal POV**

"Oh My God Kura! I thought I would be stuck there forever!" Tenten squealed but quietly because she can sense the vampires just 4 hallways down. Vampires were also known for their brilliant sense of hearing.

"Come on! We need to fond Ino and Hinata!" Sakura tugged at Tenten's wrist and continued on running down the hallway.

A little over 5 minutes of running, they bumped straight into Ino and Hinata. They all blinked. They all looked each other over for any injuries.

Ino wore a pale yellow nightgown that goes to her mid-thighs and has the string attached at her waist. Orange star patterns were on the bottom of her nightgown. Her hair was out and a little fuzzy.

Hinata had a pale purple nightgown that goes to her mid-thighs hand the string is attached to her waist. Silver flower designs were on the bottom of her nightgown. Her hair was out and only a few strands were out of place.

Ino then squealed quietly and jumped on the already alarmed Sakura, her legs wrapping around Sakura's waist while Ino's arms went around her neck. This was Ino's routine of greeting Sakura.

Hinata did the dame to Tenten. Tenten and Sakura wrapped their arms around Hinata's and Ino's waist to hold them up. All their dresses rode up a bit until it rested only 1 inch to reveal their underwear.

Letting their legs untangle, Ino and Hinata hopped off Sakura and Tenten. The latter 2 swayed a little but remained on their feet.

"Now we should explore this castle" Tenten suggested but the girls, knowing her long enough, knew the undertone of her voice 'Let's explore this castle and find a way to escape'.

"What reasons do we have to actually leave?" Hinata whispered

"I still need to kill a certain someone" Sakura piped up with a killing intent coming off of her.

"I don't want to be cramped up in a castle with an annoying pineapple" Ino spoke with boredom

"I don't want to be stuck with a freak that talks about fate and destiny" Tenten spoke in annoyance

Sakura sighed and started walking a direction to start exploring. Tenten looked at Ino and Hinata then followed. Ino shrugged and went off her merry way. Hinata shook her head and jogged up to them.

**1 Hour Later**

So far, they have discovered the kitchen, dining room, living room, bathroom, the penthouse and the garden. Right now, they were at the Garden, admiring the small pond.

Beautiful Koi Fish of Orange, Red, Yellow and Black were all swimming around. Tenten was at the small board walk and she sat on it with her feet in the water. Ino was next to the flower bed, trying to recognise some flowers she never seen. Hinata was at the edge of the pond with an Orange Koi Fish looking up at her. Sakura was standing, looking up at a Cherry Blossom Tree while the wind blew some Pastel Pink petals off the Blooming Flowers.

The girls unconsciously started singing a song by the name _Butterfly _when they saw the bug fly near them.

_Ay ee Ay Ay_

_Ay ee Ay Ay_

_Ay ee Ay Ay_

_Where's my Samurai?_

_I've been searching for a man_

_All across Japan_

_Just to find_

_To find my Samurai_

_Someone who is strong_

_But still a little shy_

_Yes I need_

_I need my Samurai_

_Ay ee Ay ee Ay_

_I'm your little butterfly_

_Green, Black and Blue_

_Make the colours in the sky _

_Ay ee Ay ee Ay_

_I'm your little butterfly_

_Green, Black and Blue_

_Make the colours in the sky_

_I've been searching in the woods_

_And high upon the hills_

_Just to find_

_Just to find my Samurai_

_Someone who won't regret_

_To keep me in this net_

_Yes I need _

_I need my Samurai_

_Ay ee Ay ee Ay_

_I'm your little butterfly_

_Green, Black and Blue_

_Make the colours in the sky _

_Ay ee Ay ee Ay_

_I'm your little butterfly_

_Green, Black and Blue_

_Make the colours in the sky _

_Ay ee Ay Ay_

_Ay ee Ay Ay_

_Ay ee Ay Ay_

_Where's my Samurai?_

_Ay ee Ay Ay_

_Ay ee Ay Ay_

_Ay ee Ay Ay_

_Where's my Samurai?_

_Ay ee Ay ee Ay_

_I'm your little butterfly_

_Green, Black and Blue_

_Make the colours in the sky _

_Ay ee Ay ee Ay_

_I'm your little butterfly_

_Green, Black and Blue_

_Make the colours in the sky _

_Ay ee Ay ee Ay_

_I'm your little butterfly_

_Green, Black and Blue_

_Make the colours in the sky _

_Ay ee Ay ee Ay_

_I'm your little butterfly_

_Green, Black and Blue_

_Make the colours in the sky _

_Ay ee Ay Ay_

_Ay ee Ay Ay_

_Ay ee Ay Ay_

_Where's my Samurai?_

_Ay ee Ay Ay_

_Ay ee Ay Ay_

_Ay ee Ay Ay_

_Where's my Samurai?_

_Ay ee Ay ee Ay_

_I'm your little butterfly_

_Green, Black and Blue_

_Make the colours in the sky _

Sighing, the girls sat down next to each other on the board walk and leaned on each other for support. They were worn out and didn't want to be here anymore. Taken against their will is not something someone should be proud of.

_They will make sure that next time they escape, the vampires won't find them..._

**-blink- -blink-**

**LITERALLY BOUNCING OFF WALLS AND ANNOYING LITTLE SISTERS JUST RUIN YOUR DAY**

**-stomach growls-**

**GRR! WHERE. IS. MY. DAMN. COOKIE!**

**I'm gonna die of starvation or Deidara will come back to life and give me the 'Death by Suffocation' HEHE!**

**REVIEW!**

**MoonlightMidnight x**


	4. Escaping Again

**Never and Forever**

The next time the young women saw their so-called 'mates for life', they have been walking around the corridors without a care to the world. Their journey have been stopped, however, when _they _have appeared before them and demanded on knowing what they were doing.

"Why should we tell you anything?" Ino retorted back to them

"If you wouldn't know, we **are **mates for life." Shikamaru talked out of boredom.

"Don't get your panties in a twist. I'm sure you got a pair" Tenten huffed with her arms crossed.

"Tenten wha- PUT THAT KUNAI DOWN BEFORE YOU HURT SOMEBODY!" Tenten had a **very **sharp kunai in her hands ready, which appeared out of nowhere may I add, and she was threateningly pointing it towards a certain long haired man that was currently freaking out.

"THAT IS THE POINT YOU WHITE-EYED FREAK! YOUR WHITE EYES ARE HORRID! No offence Hinata!"

"None taken, hehe! Naruto! Look what I've got!" Hinata created a bowl of steaming miso ramen, she remembered his favourite kind to use against him, and she was waving it in front of her.

"HINATA-CHAN GIMME MY RAMEN!"

"Sakura"

"Do not make me whack your head with my flute you horny bastard." Sakura made her flute make it's appearance by using her chakra. Her fisted hand was glowing a faint green, and her flute glowed too, being held in that particular hand.

"Zzz" Shikamaru just fell asleep standing.

Ino had a very good idea for herself, _and a __**painful **__idea for a certain pineapple_. She quietly walked over to Shikamaru and brought her leg up quick and **hard.** Shikamaru sensed something painful happen _down there, _snapped his eyes open to see Ino in front of him with her leg outstretched. He looked down and grabbed his now pained member. He collapsed to the floor, whimpering something about crazy blonde mates. Ino slammed her foot down his head, effectively stopping his mumbling and making him lose consciousness.

When the girls saw Ino take action, so did they. Sakura ran full speed at Sasuke, who was distracted looking at Shikamaru, and whacked her flute to the side of his head, effectively sending him **through **a wall. Eh, maybe 5 or 6. He was promptly unconscious.

Tenten snapped her wrist forward, launching the kunai at Neji, and it went straight to his foot. He yelped in pain, grabbing his foot and jumped on his other one while he clutched the pained one. Tenten though, wanted to cause more pain, and so, she punched him straight in the nose, sending him to the wall as he was knocked unconscious.

Hinata already had Naruto passed out by throwing the ramen bowl straight on his head. Poor boy. H already had a massive pink bruise forming on his forehead... Oh well.

The girls set on a full sprint out back to the gardens and into the forest surrounding the castle. They jumped through tree branches and they ignored the way the cold air hit their burning skin, or the way the marks on their shoulder felt like it was set on fire. They knew what was happening. They read it in a book about vampires in the library at the village, so they would be prepared when it would happen to them.

_'The vampires bite their mate's neck, fully intending on keeping them with them forever. When you are marked and you're away from your mate, he/she would know where you are as the mark is like a searching device for them. They could find you no matter where you are. Vampire's are known for their undying will of never giving up. If they want something, they will get it no matter what. When_

_the marks on your shoulder is burning, it sometimes means that the vampire is angry with you or they are using it to find you.'_

The last phrase spooked them a little, knowing that they were running away from the impossible. And so, they added or took some spice from their scents so it would confuse the men. It worked for 3 years, but then they found them again. And now, they will have to change their scents completely. And travel all the time.

**Back in the castle**

The 4 unconscious men were still out like a light.

**With the girls**

They reached a border. The border to the Cloud Country after so many hours of running. It was raining. The guards took notice of them and ran towards the girls when they collapsed onto the wet floor. The pouring water made their hair stick to their clothes, showing their beautifully curved bodies and this caused the guards to either blush furiously or have a nosebleed. Their hair clung to their faces as the water rolled down their petal-soft skin.

"What's your business here?" Demanded the one guard who blushed bright red.

"Oi, give them a little credit. Don't you see they're exhausted?" Butted in the other guard who had the nosebleed.

Indeed they were. Running non stop with a little chakra was not good with the state they were in. Their mark has taken a lot of their energy. And now they were exhausted beyond words.

The last thing they felt before they passed out was the burning fire on their neck and shoulder...

_When the marks on your shoulder is burning, it sometimes means that the vampire is angry with you... _

_**Or they are using it to find you...**_

**At the castle**

4 groans echoed throughout the empty halls of the castle. Then a piercing roar was heard.

The 4 now conscious and enraged men looked at each other with the same thought running through their heads.

_It's time to end this. Once and for all._

**Hospital in Cloud country**

Those cursed marks glowed in the darkness of the room. It gave the 4 kunoichi restless and dreamless sleep. The burning fire sensation shooting through their bodies was enough to have them imagine their destined one's appearance as they come back to consciousness. The way their eyes would hold that craziness. The way their faces would twist into a look of rage. And the way their Instincts would take over...

None of the young women could suppress the shudder and the cold feeling that overcame their very beings. They have seen the men in action with their Instincts. Their Instincts had turned them into merciless killing machines, who wanted nothing but protection for their mates. They killed, killed and killed. Killing was the only option, at least, that was what they have said.

In the ninja world, they have a similar saying.

**Kill or be killed.**

Easy and simple.

Sakura wanted to avenge her brother and her parents. What that disgusting man done was unforgivable. She also wanted to avenge someone else. She wanted to avenge another life that would never see the world.

She wanted to avenge her unborn sibling. Sakura didn't know what gender the baby was, it was still far too early to see. But now she would never see it. Her heart had closed off to everyone else except Ino, Hinata and Tenten. They had been there for her when this tragedy happened. Sakura was sure that if anybody else in her life would die, she wouldn't take it. She just couldn't.

Sakura had a goal to complete. A personal goal, that would relieve the tension of other people around the world.

**Kill that disgusting man.**

And she thinks she was 100% ready for whatever was to come.

_But she was not ready to get back into the grasps of an vampire._

**Sorry for the slow update! I was on holiday and I had no computer to write on.**

**-Crying anime waterfalls- **

**I'M SORRY! WAH!**

**-Ahem-**

**Enjoy the story and I'll try to update soon. **

**Buh Bye**!

**MoonlightMidnight x – Or just MM :D**


	5. Paris

**Never and Forever**

2 weeks. 2 weeks since they escaped. 2 weeks since they ran non-stop. The marks on their shoulder stopped burning, and the girls concluded that it was because of the constantly growing distance from the 4 men.

They didn't know where they have arrived to, but they were aware that the people here didn't have any chakra signatures, meaning this was a non ninja village. People already started staring at them for their weird appearance. Maybe because they were still in their nightgown... or maybe for Sakura hair colour and Hinata's eye colour.

Luckily, they had a famous friend in this land -country- in this _country_, who is a famous rapper... maybe not a friend. They were cousins.

Haruno Daisuke...

His name reminded Sakura of Sasuke, seeing their name end with _'suke'. _Just that thought sent shivers down her spine.

This country they stopped at was called France. And Daisuke lived in Paris. And the girls knew that Ino would not stop flirting with all the cute boys that filled the city.

Hm... Maybe the other 3 should consider dating... They _did_ know French after all...

"DAISUKE! COUSIN! I MISSED YOU SO DAMN MUCH!" Surprisingly Tenten had lost her self control when she saw the blond, green eyed young man that they have not seen for over 9 years.

"Hm? Girls?! Quand avez-vous arrivé ici? (When did you get here?)" Daisuke question shocked with the French accent.

"Tout à l'heure! (Just now!)" Hinata answered gleefully as she hugged her non blood related cousin.

"Mon, mon, vous tellement grandi depuis que je vous ai vu! (My, my, you grown saw much since I last saw you!)" Daisuke praised them as he hugged each of them tightly. "I heard that auntie and uncle died. Je suis désolé (I'm sorry)" He looked at Sakura "But where is Kaede?" Sakura had tears gathering in her eyes and Daisuke already understood the situation. He pulled Sakura into a tight hug.

"Venir (Come), we should go to my home" Daisuke looked at each of their faces carefully. He guided them to his limousine, and put them into the black car.

"To my house" Daisuke told his driver in normal language. His driver is from the same land as they were from, so he understood what they were saying. 3 minutes later, they have arrived at a beautiful luxury home.

Daisuke led them into his living room, where his fiancée waited for him.

"Yuki, let me introduce you to my cousins, Sakura, Ino, Hinata and Tenten" Daisuke pointed to each of them respectively. Yuki was a beautiful woman in their eyes with her long, silver-blond hair and light blue eyes. Yuki smiled at them.

"Daisuke-kun told me a lot about you 4. I'm glad I can meet you in person" She hugged them all in a warm hug. That was when she saw their clothing.

"Oh, my. You must change immediately. This is not how a lady should dress" Yuki ushered them into her room where she gave them all a decent nightgown, because it was nearing nightime. Yuki understood their situation about being a vampire's mate. She herself **was **one. Her vampire was killed in an attack that killed him. And of course, after a vampire dies, they don't come back alive.

Yuki and Daisuke bid them goodnight and left for bed. But the girls didn't sleep. They stared out the window at the famous Eifell Tower that was lit up with golden lights. They were worried that the boys would find them and take them back to that hell hole.

As they watched the many stars appear on the dark night sky, they vowed that they would get their revenge first before they would allow theirselves to go back with the boys.

**The Next Morning**

"We need to get a different appearance." Ino mentioned that morning while they ate their breakfast.

The 3 stopped eating and looked at the blond with shock.

"What?"

"Since when did you get smart?" Tenten teased with a grin.

Ino huffed flipped a pastel pink dyed strand over her shoulder.

"I need to have a different hair colour" Sakura said as she examined a pink strand between her fingers.

"My eye colour" Hinata whispered as she looked down shyly.

"Okay, so, we'll dye Sakura's hair and add contacts to hide Hinata's eye colour." Ino concluded.

Hinata and Sakura looked at each other grinning as they said unison "We could make us twins!"

Tenten and Ino looked surprised for a moment before nodding. They then got started on hiding their appearances.

By 3 in the afternoon, the girls looked different.

Hinata had emerald green eye contacts on that matched Sakura's perfectly, and she got her brown, pink and blond strands taken out from her hair. She got it cut to waist-length and her bangs covered her forehead once again like when she was little.

Sakura's hair had been dyed black and no trace of brown, blond or pink. It was cut to her waist and her bangs framed her cheeks as it reached to her jaw.

Tenten's hair had the black, blond and pink taken out and it was cut to her mid-back. Her brown eyes were the same.

Ino's hair had the black, pink and brown taken out and the bang that usually covered her right eye disappeared. Her blue eyes were the same.

They changed their scents too. They all now smelled of almond milk and honeysuckle.

There was no reason to worry, Yuki had said, because they were more than 2 weeks travel away from that cursed place. They could now go out into streets without stared at wierdly, and the minute Ino spotted a cute guy, she was in the game.

Their lives were much happier now.

**With the Vampires**

Their lives were much sorrowful now.

They have searched every inch of the forest with no trace of their beloved mates. Their scent has vanished completely from the rain that poured down for 2 days non-stop.

They tried using the marks to locate their whereabouts, but to their surprise and frustration, their mates were out of locating range so it was hopeless.

Each boy vowed to get them back, no matter what it takes.

**Sorry for the late update but I had writer's block for this story. Grr. Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I will try to update as soon as I can.**

**THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS!**

**Buh Bye**

**MM x**


End file.
